


How to Bake the Perfect Cake

by kmnmksr



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, attempt at slow burn, why is this such a rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmnmksr/pseuds/kmnmksr
Summary: Makio Uzuki finds himself working in a newly opened cafe, Cafe Parade. He becomes close to the pastry chef, Soichiro Shinonome as they create new recipes together and bond over their mutual interest of cake. As they grow closer, Makio realises he wants a little more from their relationship, but does Soichiro feel the same?
Relationships: Shinonome Soichiro & Uzuki Makio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	How to Bake the Perfect Cake

“Uzuki-kun, I know it’s only your first week here but could you stay with Shinonome after closing? He needs help with cake testing and I’ve got a few errands to run today,” Kamiya asked, a smile played on his face. It was warm, like a freshly-toasted muffin and was just as sweet.

I nodded slightly, and he quickly turned and left, thanking me on his way out. Mizushima and the rest had left after arranging the chairs and mopping the floor, so it was just me and the unusual pastry chef, Shinonome.

“Um, Shinonome-“

“Uzuki-kun, Soichiro is fine. Come, I’ve prepared some cakes for the new menu if you’d like to sample them,” Shinonome—er, Soichiro—said, beckoning me to the large tabletop in the kitchen. The cakes were small, just big enough to fit in the palm of my hand. There were small paper labels on each of the plates: orange with chocolate, lemon cake, strawberry cream... Soichiro really knew his way around cakes.

“Ah...er...”

“Here, take this fork. Let’s try them together,” he said reassuringly, handing me a small pastry fork. 

We ate small bites of each cake, reviewing the taste and the complexity of the flavours.

“Soichiro-san... this is...”

“There’s some alcohol in this cake, but not nearly enough to get drunk. How does it taste, Uzuki-kun?” he asked, taking a bite of a cake decorated with small icing rosettes. It was amazing, the level of detail and precision he used even on cakes that won’t make it to the front chillers.

“It’s good! Is there rosewater in it? It’s so good, Shino—no, Soichiro-san!” I exclaimed, taking another bite. It did have alcohol, so I probably shouldn’t...

“No, the alcohol actually evaporates in the baking process. Even if you ate 10 of these, you could never get drunk from eating them,” he reassured me.

“Are you psychic?”

He chuckled, then handed me a pen and paper.

“Would you mind trying to come up with a new menu item? I’ve prepared so many new flavours, but... the menu is missing a personal touch,” he asks, his expression softening. “You see, sometimes it isn’t about flavour, Uzuki-kun. It’s about the passion, the sentiment behind the pastry.”

“Hmm. I really like red bean paste—“ I was about to say, before getting cut off by Soichiro.

“No, no red bean paste! Just thinking about it…!” Soichiro grimaced, his face completely pale like a sheet.

“You don’t like Japanese sweets, Soichiro-san?” I asked, curious.

“That’s not it... maybe I’ll tell you another time,” he said, his face turning away from mine as his eyebrows were furrowed.

“Then, how about roll cake?” I piqued, remembering the sweets Mother used to make for us. I miss her so much…

“Roll cake?” he asked, curious. His expression seemed to relax and was replaced with interest in my suggestion.

“My late mother used to make them for us all the time. I could never get her recipe right, so maybe if you made it...”

“Then, I’ll prepare a few flavours of roll cake for you. Are you working tomorrow?” he replied promptly, scribbling some notes down.

Tomorrow?

I’ll get to spend time with him tomorrow? It’s weird how I’m looking forward to it.

“Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow, Soichiro-san!”

“You should head home first. I wouldn’t want your parents to worry.”

“Actually, erm, it’s just my father and my siblings.”

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry, Uzuki-kun.”

“No, it’s fine! I’ll see you tomorrow, Soichiro-san.”

We bid farewell as Soichiro began cleaning up the kitchen, focused on his task.


End file.
